1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to an antenna apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communications module is known in the art that includes a wireless unit for wireless communication and a control unit for controlling the wireless unit (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-364023). Such a wireless communications module may be configured to include an antenna feed unit that utilizes a connector with a switch to connect an antenna to a transmission and reception unit of the wireless unit disposed on a printed-circuit board, on which the wireless communications module is implemented.
In such a wireless communications module having the configuration described above, the antenna feed unit utilizes a connector with a switch for connection to the transmission and reception unit of the wireless unit. With this arrangement, transmission loss occurs between the wireless unit and the antenna.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an antenna apparatus in which transmission loss is small.